


Scales and Weight

by Tashilover



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: Prince Sidon hated feeling helpless, hated having to bend to the will of these horrible creatures, but if this meant it'll keep Link alive and unharmed, so be it.





	1. Chapter 1

"You ruffians! Scoundrels! You will pay for this! You shall pay dearly!"

Sidon had no idea if these goblins could understand speech, but continued to cursed at them regardless. These disgusting foul beasts deserved no less, and once Sidon was free, he was going to show them exactly the full force of his anger. How dare they? _How dare they?_ They were lower than pond scum; they were _chum_.

"Deviants! Wretches! _Bastards_!"

One goblin, a grey-colored foul creature, looked up at that last insult. If there was an ounce of intelligence amonst these monsters, it was that one. The grey goblin shoved its last portion of cooked fish down its gullet, not bothering chewing it, and picked up the small knife it been using to clean off the scales. It stood up and turned to Sidon.

Sidon gritted his teeth, ready. He was not afraid of pain, he could take whatever they threw at him. Besides, that small knife was not going to do much damage. It was not sharp enough to cut through Sidon's thick skin. Dumb, dumb, _stupid_ goblins.

Except the grey goblin didn't go Sidon. It turned towards Link.

"No, wait," Sidon breathed in horror realisation, watching the goblin walked over to his friend. Sidon tugged desperately on the chains around his wrists and ankles. "No, you leave him alone! Wait, no!"

They didn't need to tie Link up, but they did anyways. His arms and legs were bound by thick rope, cutting into his skin, possibly cutting off his circulation. Thick splotches of blood stained his lovely blue tunic. The side of his face was bruised black and blue. Worse, Sidon could tell Link had a fever. His face was red, he was sweating profusly, and every breath he took sounded like something was rattling around in his chest. Not even in his sleep could Link escape this misery.

The goblin grabbed a fistful of Link's blood-soaked hair and hauled his head up. It stuck the knife underneath his chin.

"Stop!" Sidon cried out. "Please, I'll... I'll say no more. Please, don't hurt him."

The goblin held the knife there for a few seconds longer, then released its hold. Link's head smacked against the dry ground. A low painful groan dribbled out of his mouth.

The goblin stalked back to the others, turning its back to Sidon like it knew he was no longer a threat.

Sidon bit down on his lip, angry at the goblins, but more angry at himself for allowing more pain come to Link. Right now Link was relying on Sidon to rescue him, to get them both out of here. If Sidon could not control his temper, then what good was he?

"I'll get you out of here," Sidon whispered to Link. By the campfire, the goblins jeered and laughed obnoxiously. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence, blood, and a little bit of vomit

This was all Sidon's fault.

Calamity Ganon had vanished from this land, but that didn't mean his influence or darkness was completely gone. Sidon was too optimistic, too eager to see this new free world, and left the safety of Zora's domain to seek out Link and the princess, leaving behind his entourage of guards and chaperones. He didn't need them.

And why would he? Sidon was a grown Zora, a prince, trained all his life in the arts of combative swimming, and his mere height and weight intimidated the most common monster. Hell, he was bigger than most of the horses running free in Hyrule. Why should he be afraid of the occasional hobgoblin or lizard? He could handle himself, no problem.

His over-confidence was his first sin.

"I can carry him," Sidon offered for the tenth time. He lifted his chained arms, reaching out. "Please, having him dangle over the horse like that might kill him."

The grey-colored goblin was obviously the smart one. When morning broke, they unchained Sidon's legs, but kept his wrists bound, then forced him to walk behind their horses like a dog on a leash. If he walked too slow, the goblins tugged viciously on the chain, making him stumble. But if he walked too fast, one of them would trot up next to him on their horse, and then kick him in the head, forcing him to back off. Sidon learned very quickly how much taunt he was allowed to have.

The grey goblin kept Link with him. The creature had Link draped over the horse like a worn, beaten rug, letting his head sway from side to side. His face was getting redder.

"I can carry him," Sidon pleaded again. "It'll be no problem, I won't-"

The grey goblin suddenly stopped, raised his riding crop and brought it down upon Link's back, viciously striking him.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

Each blow was loud enough to echo across the empty fields. Sidon cried out in protest.

The goblin raised the crop again. He waited, purposely staring at the Zora prince.

Sidon bit down on his lips, shaking in frustration.

Satisfied, the goblin turned back around.

So this was how it was going to go? If Sidon so much blinked the wrong way, then it was Link who was going to suffer? There was no mercy amongst these horrid beasts, nothing in them to appease to. Sidon was considering offering them a bribe, promise them gold and rupees, but now he knew there was no point.

Worse, Sidon didn't know where they were going. He's never been this far into Hyrule. It was getting hotter by the minute, and already Sidon was feeling the heat begin to take a toll on him. His people did not have the ability to sweat. The running waters of Zora's domain kept them cool. If he didn't get into water soon, he was not going to be of any help to Link.

This was all his fault.

Years of combative training meant nothing compared to real life experience. Just a few hours into Sidon's personal travel of Hyrule, he was ambushed by these horrid goblins. At first it was laughable. They were so much smaller than Sidon, and Sidon tossed them around like rag dolls. Their swords were too dull to cut his skin, their clubs too short to reach his weak points. For the first minute of battle, Sidon enjoyed himself.

Until they brought out the shock arrows.

The first arrow brought him to his knees, knocking the wind out of him, and the second made him lose consciousness. When he woke up, he was already chained to a rock.

Link suddenly threw up.

His fever was getting worse or the constant jostling on the back of the horse made him sick. Either way, both the horse and goblin squealed in disgust, and with grunt, the goblin angrily shoved Link off.

Sidon dashed forward, catching Link before he struck the ground. "I got you! I got you-!"

He cried out as the goblin began whipping him over the head with the riding crop. He curled his body around Link, refusing to move. "Let me carry him! Please! It'll be no problem! Let me carry him!"

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK-

Thick streams of blood ran down Sidon's face, dribbling onto the dry grass below him. He held Link closer to him, angling his head away so blood wouldn't stain Link's tunic any further.

With one last strike, the goblin stopped, huffing and puffing angrily. Sidon didn't move. He was not going to uncurl until he got confirmation Link was not going to be punished for this transgression.

The chains around his wrists were tugged on. Sidon achingly looked up, and the grey-goblin gestured to him to stand up and get going.

"Alright," Sidon breathed. He got up, and the world around him tilted on its axis. He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, double down on his stance and pushed past the dizziness. Oh no, not now. He could show weakness later.

He had Hyrule's champion in his arms. Now all Sidon needed to do was wait for an opening and run for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of suicide

For the longest time, Sidon hated his older sister Mipha.

To everyone's eyes, she was perfect in every capacity. She was beautiful, she was compassionate, she was charming, and of course, she was graced with the ability to heal almost any wound. Many Zoras thought she was one of the three goddesses reincarnated. She was worshiped, people practically threw themselves at her feet, and when it was declared she was to become Champion of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, the Zoras _lost their shit_.

And who was Sidon? He was just a boy when Mipha died. He barely understood what happened to her, why the world became the way it did.

As he got older and slowly matured into puberty, that's when the comparisons began.

_I heard he can't heal. I guess the goddesses overlooked him. Maybe he's not worthy._

_Look at him. Mipha was beautiful, brimming with strength. This boy is too loud, always breaking things._

_Did you hear the rumor? He likes to talk to Hylians? Doesn't he know Hylains were the reason why our precious princess is dead? Goddess, I wish they took_ him _instead of her..._

It wasn't Sidon's fault he couldn't heal. It wasn't his fault Mipha died. And he certainly was not going to apologize for trying to find help outside of their kingdom. He was a prince, dammit, and no matter the vitriol thrown his way by his own people, he was going to do everything in his power to help them.

It took a long time for Sidon to let go of his hate. It took even longer to bring himself to look upon Mipha's statue without flinching, trying to remember who she really was, what she would've wanted.

In Sidon's arms, he carried the man whom Mipha had expressed marrying. This was Hyrule's champion, the prophesized Hero of Time, and even more, this was his _friend_. Sidon will not waver. He will not fail.

Good lord, though, he wished he had Mipha's healing ability. He'd trade his crown for that.

In arms, Link shifted. His eyes struggled to open.

Sidon looked up to the goblins. They weren't paying attention to him. They were too busy pointing at a boar down by a hill, expressing of wanting to eat it.

" _Link_ ," Sidon whispered to him. " _Hang in there, my friend. I will get you out of this_."

Link breathed heavily. His lips moved, trying to speak.

" _Save your strength. As long as these creatures don't see you as a threat, you will remain-_ "

Link mumbled something.

" _What was that?_ "

Sidon lowered his head to hear better. What he heard turned his blood cold.

 

 

... _kill... me_...

 

 

Sidon jerked up, horror etched out on his face. "No. I will not... how... how can you even ask me of that...?"

Link shook his head like Sidon didn't understand. Speaking took all of his strength and Link fell back into unconsciousness.

Goddess. Sidon pulled Link closer to his chest, suddenly more afraid than ever. Was Link in that much pain? Was he suffering so horribly he wished for death?

Sidon couldn't imagine himself ending Link's life. But wasn't that the point of a prince? To make decisions nobody else can make? Even if Sidon managed to get away, he still didn't know where he was, how far away a doctor was. For all he knew, he was simply delaying the inevitable and was forcing Link to suffer needlessly.

Like watching a fish struggle to breathe on land.

 _Goddesses_ , Sidon begged, looking up to the sky. _Princess Zelda, Mipha, anybody, please, please help me._


	4. Chapter 4

At some point they stopped.

At first Sidon didn't notice. He was too busy focusing on putting one foot in front of the other, holding Link as comfortably in his arms, and keeping a steady pace as not to jostle him too much. When the horses stopped, Sidon kept moving forward, nearly crashing into the butt of one of them.

The grey goblin gestured to him, then pointed at something else.

Frowning, Sidon quietly stepped forward to see.

It was a puddle of water.

It was only a few inches deep, maybe ten feet wide. The goblin gestured again, and once Sidon interpreted its meaning, he almost scoffed. This was what he and Link were expected to drink? _Standing water_? Who knew how long this had been sitting here, collecting bird feces and bug corpses and mosquito eggs. The water was clear, but that didn't mean it was safe from unseen dangers.

The grey goblin gestured again, more aggressive this time.

Sidon bit down on his lip. He couldn't deny he needed water- _Link_ needed water. He doubt these creatures were going to allow Sidon the use of their water pouches any time soon. He walked forward, passing the goblins and half expected one of them to smack him for no reason. He went unmolested.

Carefully Sidon kneeled down, arranging Link the best he could despite Sidon's arms still bound together by the wrists. With Link leaning against him, Sidon cupped a small portion of water and tentatively took a sip.

As a Zora, Sidon was naturally gifted with the ability to guage how clean water was. As part of the royal line, his gills could filter out the majority of impurities better than most Zoras. However, this didn't give him an automatic immunity against diseases like cholera. If he was wrong with his assessment, he could easily kill himself and Link with a single sip.

But if he and Link didn't get water in them soon, they'll be dead in an hour. Dehydration was a faster killer.

The water tasted fine. There was a hint of mud, the bitter taste of grass, but Sidon didn't detect any animal fur. The lack of fur meant no animal had come by recently and relieved themseves here.

It took everything Sidon had not to throw himself into the pathetic puddle of water and roll around in it like a dog. His skin was tight and dry, already splitting around his elbows and knees. No, Link needed this first. Carefully, Sidon manuvered Link to lay against his knee, and then slowly poured a small handful of water into mouth.

The first dribble of water had Link coughing, then slowly, he started gulping it down gratefully. Sidon kept at it, giving Link as much as he wanted to drink, then washing down his face. What Link really needed right now was a bath. Something to wash away all this grime, blood and sweat. A cool refreshing bath would do wonders for his health.

Sidon gently tugged down the front of Link's tunic to pour cool water on his chest. He paused.

There were scars on him. _Dozens_ of them. Some were slash marks, others were burns, and some were clearly made by teeth. Sidon knew Link was Hyrule's champion and of course his body would bear his many battles, but...

Suddenly Sidon felt immensely ashamed of himself. Besides the little criss-cross scar on top of his head he got when he fell from a high cliff, Sidon bore no other wounds. How priviledged he was, with his soft skin and perfect hands showing no signs of a single hard day of work. Because of his arrogance in thinking he didn't need a chaperone, Sidon was captured, used as bait, and now Link was suffering greatly because of _him_.

 _Moronic, foolish, idiot, shrimp for brains_...

Sidon rubbed water over Link's neck, his collar bone, his chest, then lifted up his tunic to cool his belly. From behind, the goblins jeered and hooted cruelly.

Bastards, Sidon thought bitterly as heat rose in his cheeks. As if he would take advantage of Link in this state. How dare they sexualize this simple moment of gentle comfort. Sidon did his best to ignore the continued rude noises and gestures they made.

By the time Sidon allowed himself to drink, he was trembling. He didn't know until now how horrifically thirsty he was. Once he got his fill, Sidon washed the top of his head, hissing as the water seeped into the whip marks.

Behind him, the grey goblin jabbed Sidon hard in the shoulder with its javelin stick. It gestured for him to get up and start moving again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, vomit, and slavery mentions

Sidon didn't know how long they walked. Over fields and hills they kept going, never once going near a large body of water. In another time, Sidon might have considered the land beautiful, the hills were full of greenery and wild flowers, many of which Sidon had never seen before. But he's been out of the water for nearly four days now and every inch of his body showed it.

His bright red skin had dulled, turning almost grey in some areas. The webbing between his toes and fingers were tearing. His gills ached terribly, and they too were tearing at the edges. His skin was so dry, his scales were falling off, scattering behind him like drifting snow. Worse yet was his feet; he'd been unable to stop to check the severity of the damage, but the sole of his left foot was bleeding. Every step he took left a bloody footprint in the grass.

Link was not getting better. He wasn't getting worse, Sidon admitted, but definitely not better. It was like he was stuck in limbo, his body unsure which way to turn. Sidon was not a healer, he didn't know how read the signs. How long could he last? How long could Sidon last? He'd been waiting for an opportunity to open up, and so far none came. He needed to do something soon or else...

The grey goblin gave out a yell. Sidon flinched, expecting another blow or some vicious command, but saw the noise was not being directed towards him. No, the goblin was gesturing to something else, someone down near the bottom of the hill.

It was a Hylian. He was at the bottom of the hill, waving up at them.

Sidon stiffened, afraid he was going to watch these goblins tear this poor human apart. He'd no strength to protect that Hylian, not when Link was still in his arms. He wanted to scream, then stopped, knowing if he tried to warn the human of the danger, Link was going to suffer for it.

Tears leaked out of Sidon's eyes. He always thought of himself as a kind prince, a fair prince, but as he rounded over the hill, he knew in that moment it was all bullshit. He was more than willing to watch someone die needlessly if that meant Link would live. Oh goddess, what if that was a Zora down there? Would Sidon be willing to watch one of his own citizens be torn apart?

Except, none of the goblins were showing aggression towards the Hylian. None of them were spurring their horses on or readying their weapons. They casually walked down the hill towards the Hylian who appeared to be waiting for them at the bottom. What the hell was going on?

"It's about time you got here," the human said once they got close enough. "I waited for hours."

The grey goblin made several grunts, then gestured behind it to Sidon.

"Alright..." said the human, stepping forward. "Let's see what we got here..."

This human looked like the standard Hylian trader, the kind that used to come to Zora's Domain before the rains forced many of them to stay away. He wore a large pack, had a hat on, and clipped to his belt was a rupee bag. The Hylian came up to Sidon, scrutinizing him.

Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong.

"He looks like hell," the Hylian said to the goblins. "I'm not paying for a half-dead fish."

" _What?_ " Sidon croaked out.

The grey goblin made several noises, pointing to the broken, dented crown on top of Sidon's head.

"Huh," said the Hylian, turning back with a bit more interest. "The prince, eh? Now that's something different."

Sidon was horrified by what he was hearing. "Pay? You're... you're buying my people? As slaves?"

"Calm down, sweetie, it's not like you noticed or care before."

Zora's Domain was not a dictatorship; its people were allowed to come and go as they pleased. For example, Kapson, the Zora who wed Sidon's parents, left to a place called Tarrytown. Of course if it was reported he went missing, Sidon would send out people to look for him. But Sidon was not involved with every missing person case. He wouldn't know immediately if a citizen had gone missing or found dead.

" _You_..." Sidon bared his teeth and stepped forward in anger.

One of the goblins from behind slammed the butt of their sword into the side of Sidon's head. Sidon cried out and fell to his knees. Link rolled out of his arms, stopping right at the feet of the Hylian trader.

The Hylian stepped back, frowning. "Who is this?"

The goblins made several more noises.

"I don't need this," said the Hylian, stepping over Link like was nothing. "Nah, not even to keep the Zora in line. Look at him, he's too weak to fight back now. I'll only take the Zora."

Sidon fought to keep from falling unconscious. The world was turning all around him, upside down and back and forth swiftly. Nausea rose within him. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and with a grunt, vomited onto the grass.

The Hylian made a disgusting noise. "Gross. It's a good thing he's a prince otherwise I say get rid of him. Alright, take him to the cage."

Several arms pulled him away from his mess. Sidon was not done heaving, and he gagged, desperate to catch his breath. He was vaguely aware he was being pulled back, away from Link. His friend was left there on the ground, in a heap.

"No..." said Sidon, trying to get back. "No, let me go..."

The Hylian did not come alone. Several men and women were suddenly around Sidon, helping the goblins pull him away. "What are you doing?" He cried out, confused. "You're Hylians! You're suppose to be protecting this land, not benefit from its pain!"

They ignored his cries and continued to haul him back, painfully dragging him by the chain around his wrists and grabbing his fins. They brought out a cage. Oh _goddess_ , they were going to put him in a cage like an _animal_. "NO!"

The grey goblin pulled out the shock arrows from its quiver. The Hylian held up his hand. "No, he's hurt enough. My people can handle him from here. Thank you for your contribution. Here, there's seven thousand rupees in the pouch. If you bring me a Rito, you'll get ten thousand."

Sidon was taller and stronger than any individual Hylian, but there were eight of them working together to drag him into the cage. He dug his fingers into the earth. With every inch they gained, another nail Sidon lost.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! GET YOUR HANDS... NO, LINK! LINK! LET ME GO! NO- BASTARDS-! STOP! I WON'T LET YOU- LINK!"

In a fit of frustration, the Hylian leader huffed and spat to the goblins, "Is he fighting to get back to that man? Kill him, and maybe the damn fish will cooperate!"

Sidon surged forward. Several hands kept him back. "NO-!"

The grey goblin kicked Link in the shoulder, turning him onto his back. The goblin pulled out a dagger.

"PLEASE!"

There was no mercy, no hesitation. In a single strike, the goblin shoved all six inches of steel deep into Link's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mipha didn't know Sidon was watching her._

_It was a little devious, he'll admit. Sidon couldn't help it. Since becoming Champion, Mipha became more aloof, more secretive of her activities. It was understandable, she had a very important job, but Sidon felt left out. Mipha hadn't been home in weeks and now when she was back in Zora's Domain, she was by herself, working on her own projects._

_She was sewing._

_At least, that's what Sidon thought she was doing. She kept jabbing herself with the needle every couple of stitches. She'd curse, heal herself, start again, and then jab herself again. It was an endless cycle that long stopped being funny the fourth time around._

_Slowly Sidon sneaked up behind her. Mipha was so focused on her task, she didn't even feel his presence right behind her._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SISTER?"_

_Mipha gave out a scream. "Sidon! I... what are you doing here?"_

_She tried to hide her sewing project._

_"What are you sewing?" Sidon said, moving around to see better. "Show me. Show me. Showmeshowmeshowmeshowme-"_

_"Alright! Just... don't tell anyone, alright, Sidon? Promise me."_

_"I promise!"_

_Mipha hesitated, then unfurled her project. Sidon gasped at the sight._

_"It's for Link," Mipha said shyly._

_Sidon squealed. "That's Zora armor! You're making Zora armor!"_

_"Yes! Um... it's because... well, he's Hyrule's Champion. It only makes sense he should have every protection available."_

_"Ohhhhhhh!" Said Sidon, nodding. "That does makes sense."_

_Mipha sighed in relief. "I'm glad you agree."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The anguished scream that came out of Sidon's mouth was like a wounded animal. He's never known true despair till that very second. It felt like every cell in his body was tearing itself apart, killing him from the inside out. He failed, he failed his sister, Link and all the people of Hyrule. Sidon could not tear his eyes away from Link, not even as the humans around Sidon dragged him further back, their fingers ripping through his fins like wet tissue paper.

Sidon gasped tearfully. " _Link_ -!"

There was a sudden blinding flash of light. The humans and the goblins screamed, Their hands flying up to their faces, blocking the bright light. Sidon blinked rapidly, tears streaming down his face, refusing to look away.

 _Mipha_.

Oh _goddess_ , it was _Mipha_.

She was hovering above Link, looking as majestic and beautiful as the day she died. She stared down at Link, her arms held out before her in a gentle manner.

It was like watching time go in reverse. Link's wounds, his blood, the tattered state of his clothes, slowly disappeared, leaving him whole and unblemished. He was swathed in Mipha's healing green light, looking just as beautiful as her.

 _'It was my pleasure,_ ' Mipha said lovingly.

Sidon sobbed. "Mipha-"

Then she was gone. The light disappeared just as quickly, leaving everyone around dazed and confused by what just happened.

Link, now standing on his own two feet for the first time in days, took a small breath. He slowly let it go.

His opened his eyes.

The grey goblin struck out, aiming his large, dragon tooth club right at Link's head.

Link ducked, twisted, brought his leg up, and kicked the goblin so hard in the face, it went flying off its horse. The goblin dropped its weapon and crashed to the ground, squealing in pain.

"What the hell is this?" The Hylian leader said, watching Link pick up the goblin's fallen weapon. "What the hell is going on?"

The club was twice Link's size, and yet he held effortlessly it in one hand, testing its weight gingerly like it was nothing more than a mild inconvenience to him.

The Hylian leader screamed to the remaining goblins, "What are you doing? Kill him, you idiots!"

Sidon couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had held Link in his arms, felt Link's broken rib bones underneath his hands, smelled his blood, watched his tears stream down his face. How was any of this possible?

All three goblins were converged on Link, arrows at the ready. Link bent low, waiting for them.

To the side, the humans holding down Sidon loosened their hold. "Yeah, I'm not dealing with this."

They took off.

"Where are you going?" The leader yelled to their retreating backs. "So the teenager has magical powers, so what? Come back!"

Link moved with a grace beyond recognition. For every goblin he fell, he picked up their weapons and kept going, dodging every attack, parrying every jab and thrust. It was poetry in motion and Sidon was in awe by the sight of it.

Link was, quite literally, beating the blight right out of the them. He tore through their artificial bodies with ease, and when their physical forms could not handle it any further, they dissolved into air, leaving behind the ingredients Ganon used to create them. These creatures, at their core, were nothing more than fingernails and old deer horns.

The battle didn't last long. The grey goblin took longer to dispatch, but like the others, it too disappeared in a flash of black smoke. Link stood alone, victorious, the ground around him littered with monster parts.

Gaping at violence, the Hylian leader said, "Yeah, okay, I get it, I'm not winning this fight."

He dropped Sidon's chain and ran off in the same direction of the other humans.

Sidon found he could not stand up. Those humans literally dug their fingers into his calfs, tearing into his muscles. His torn fins threw off his equalibrium and he struggled to find balance.

His eyesight began to dim. "Link," Sidon gasped. He shook his head, desperate to throw off the blackness but it slowly consumed his consciousness. "Link! My people! He stole... please..."

Hunger, dehydration, exhaustion, and mild blood loss was taking its toll. Sidon could not fight this any longer, he was fainting.

A gentle hand caressed the top of his head. It was the first kind touch he's felt in days.

"Link," Sidon muttered one last time. He then collasped, the world around him going black.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sidon woke, he didn't know where he was.

He was aware enough to know he was in a bathtub. It was a human bathtub, and it was so small Sidon's legs were nearly pushed up into his chest. The tub was filled with clean, fresh, cool water, and despite Sidon's discomfort in the cramp space, he scooted further down.

Where was he? This didn't look like a prison-

"Link!" He gasped suddenly, sitting up quickly. A wave of dizziness violently swept over him and he fell back down, sloshing the water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opened. A young Hylian woman rushed in. "I heard noises. Are you alright?"

"I..."

Thinking back to the other Hylian, the one who tried to put him into a cage, Sidon suddenly panicked, believing he'd been kidnapped again. He struggled to get back up, and when the human tried to calm him, to push him back into the water, he fought against her.

"No!" He yelled. "What did you do? Where's Link? Where's...?"

It felt like his strength was sucked out of him. He fell back down, the water sloshing in great waves over the rim of the bathtub. Sidon laid there, gasping desperately. His gills were working overtime, burning with every gulp. His body begged him not to get up again.

"Link!" He groaned. Darkness started to seep into his eyesight. "No, Link-! Where is he? What have you done to him?"

The Hylian woman shook her head. "I've done nothing, your highness. Please, rest. You're still very injured."

Sidon was fighting a losing battle. He wanted to argue, demand of her to tell him where he was, what was going on, but already he could feel his conscious slipping away like seeds from a dandelion. Sidon relaxed and the darkness overtook him once again.

 

 

 

 

 

When he woke again, he was somewhere much more familiar. It was Zora's Domain, and he was floating in the warm baths of the medical wing. A young medical Zora Sidon knew as Luisa floated next to him, ensuring Sidon didn't slip underneath the surface and drown.

"Good afternoon, your highness," said Luisa softly. "Are you fully awake?"

"I... how did I get here?"

"You were brought here three days ago by carriage."

"Three days?" Sidon said aghast. "I don't remember..."

"I doubt you would. You've been suffering from extreme exhaustion, dehydration, sun stroke, shock, infection... you dislocated your shoulder, your left knee, you've had a mild case of typhoid-"

Sidon groaned. The standing water. He should've known.

Gingerly he moved his limbs, feeling the aches and pains. His shoulder and knee had been wrapped, limiting movement. He brought up his free hand, and saw during the struggle with the Hylians, he had torn three of his fingernails off. He was in the midst of re-growing them, and when he lightly pressed down on one fingertip, he hissed. His gills were raw and they burned with every breath.

The soft delicate membranes of his fins were ruined forever. There was no re-growing them. Luckily the majority of them were untouched, and should not affect his swimming ability too much.

"What of Link?" Sidon asked.

"The Hylian Champion?" Luisa asked, cocking her head. "He's not here, your highness."

"Did he... ever come visit?"

"No, your highness."

"Oh..."

And why would Link visit? He was probably off, saving some other idiotic prince who got himself kidnapped. A prince who would listen to him. Link knew all he needed to do was to trigger Mipha's grace, but Sidon refused to give it to him. Did Sidon believe he was smarter than Link? All of this could've been avoided, all this pain and suffering if Sidon had listened the first time around. No wonder Link left him behind like a rotted bag of potatoes.

"My prince," said Luisa. "Are you crying?"

There was no reason to cry. It was not as if Sidon came to the conclusion that his friend left him, clearly wanting nothing more to do with him. Mipha had the ability to heal others as well as herself, so why didn't Link bother healing Sidon? The answer was clear enough. This was Sidon's penitence. He needed to suffer in the same way Link suffered.

"I'm..." Sidon said, turning his face away from her. "Please, go inform my father I am awake now."

"Your highness-"

"That's an order. Please."

 

 

 

 

 

Sidon spent the next week recovering. He was under strict orders not to leave the healing pool. He felt like a child who was sent to his room, and it was only made worse when servants brought him his meals and wanted to feed him by hand.

He shouldn't be here. He could barely keep his thoughts off of those slave owners. How many Zoras did they kidnap? Were they even alive? Sidon was dragged across Hyrule by those goblins and he didn't know where they were or how to get back. He did his best to relay the information to his father, but has yet to hear any updates on the subject matter. Sidon kept asking and Luisa kept telling him to rest.

After the week was up, Sidon was allowed to leave his room. The first thing he did was go see his father.

"Sidon!" His father said, bewildered by his son's sudden entrance. "You shouldn't be up right now!"

"Father, I want to go and help track down those slave owners."

"I know you do, but clearly you're not in good enough health to do so. Your scales are still grey and-"

"I refuse to sit around and do nothing! I can track them down better than any Zora! I'm well enough. All I need is a task force and-"

"Sidon," Dorephan interrupted softly. The gentleness in his voice startled Sidon into silence. It felt condescending. Sidon was not a child anymore. "I already have a reliable man on the job. The Hylian Champion."

"Link?"

"Yes. After he left you in safe hands, he immediately went after the slave owners as not to lose their tracks. He's been sending me updates. It's alright, my son. If anybody can find our citizens, it is him."

Sidon should feel relieved. Because his father was right: if Link was on the job, then it was guaranteed their citizens would be found. What Sidon should do is go back to his room and rest.

He forced a smile on his face. "Yes, alright. Thank you for the update, father."

"Sidon," Dorephan said. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"My son, it's quite clear you're upset. Please talk to me."

"Father, I..." Sidon looked down. He was too ashamed to look at his father- to look at his king in the face. "I feel... everything that happened in the past few days was all my fault. I went off without protection. I got Link hurt, and I refused to listen to him when he needed me. Because of my ignorance, because of my _arrogance_ , I caused unjust suffering to my best friend and-"

"Sidon, shhhhh... it's alright. You're not to blame."

Sidon gritted his teeth. His eyes were wet with unshed tears. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. Those goblins had shock arrows. The result would've been the same even if you brought guards. And Sidon... because of you, we found out what was happening to our missing citizens. Because of you, we now can bring them home."

"I..." Sidon looked up to his father. "I can't bring myself too believe my actions had any positive resolution."

"Not everything is in black and white, Sidon. Please, take your time to rest. When Link comes back, you'll get your answers."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Link returned in three days.

With him were the missing Zoras.

Some of the Zoras walked under their own power, others needing to be carried or helped. Some were only haggard-looking, a little worn for wear, while many others looked like hell. They were skinny and gaunt, their scales dull in color, scars decorating their bodies.

Sidon saw them from high above on the balcony of the throne room. He jumped over the railing and rushed down to meet them.

At the sight of their prince, the missing Zoras cried out, some stumbling forward, their arms reaching. Sidon bent down and allowed them to come into his arms, letting them sob against his chest. They were too distraught to speak, though their expressions of relief was great. They touched his face, kissed his fingers, bowing regardless of their injuries.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Sidon said to them. The sight of their dull scales and worn, tired faces broke his heart. How long has he been ignoring their absence? "Welcome home. Welcome home..."

Many of them needed medical help but the majority just wanted to go home. They didn't want medicine or doctors, they wanted to see loved ones, sleep in their own beds and eat something other than meat from four-legged animals. Sidon promised to meet them again, speak with them, and learn what had happened to them.

Last time Sidon set his eyes on Link, he had bag under his eyes, his forehead damp with sweat, and the front of his shirt covered in blood. Today, Link bore no signs of his trauma or illness, looking as healthy as the day Sidon met him.

All thanks to Mipha, Sidon thought.

"Sidon!" Link said, running up to him. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. I- oh... your fins..."

Sidon lifted up his arm, gingerly touching his ruined fin. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

"Will they eventually repair themselves?"

"Unfortunately, no. But it's fine, it's another battle scar, nothing I can't handle."

"...Sidon, why won't you look at me?"

Sidon had been keeping his gaze to the ground, refusing to meet Link's eyes. He was too ashamed to- he was not worthy. Sidon couldn't get his sorry ass up into the Divine Beast without help. What kind of leader was he going to be if he was so useless?

A gentle hand touched his. Sidon jerked out of his self-decimating thoughts, immediately looking right at Link.

"What's wrong, my friend?" Link asked softly.

Tears gathered in Sidon's eyes at those words. His voice was thick as he asked, "You still consider me to be your friend?"

Link blinked in surprised. "Of course. Why would you-?"

"Because I'm the reason why you suffered so much," Sidon said. The guilt inside of him finally reached its crecendo, and it spilled out of him. Tears rushed down his cheeks. How pathetic he was. He should be celebrating the rescue of his people; instead he cried like a babe, in front of Hylia's chosen champion no less. "You've had to rescue me so many times now, and every time you gotten hurt because of it."

"I'm... fine."

"But you weren't. You were sick and bleeding in my arms...!"

Link suddenly grasped Sidon's arms, halting his speech. "Sidon. This isn't the first time I've gotten hurt. It won't be the last. I... have you been agonizing over this the whole time I've been gone?"

"...No."

"You've been so worried about me. But..." Link's hands trailed down Sidon's tattered fins. "Have you been giving yourself any attention?"

"I'm fine," Sidon said, taking away his arms.

"I wish I could heal those."

A small prick of irritation cut through the shame. They both knew Link could heal himself, he had Mipha's powers now. He chose not to heal Sidon, so why bother lying about it?

"I'm sure if you wanted to, you could."

Link made a face. "What's that supposd to mean?"

Sidon took a moment to calm himself. He didn't want to speak the next words in anger. "You have Mipha's powers," he began. "You've had the ability this whole time-"

"You believe I _purposely_ withheld healing from you?"

"I don't blame you."

"Sidon! I have Mipha's ability, but I don't control it. It's only triggered when I'm on the edge of death!"

Sidon opened his mouth. He closed it.

The memory of Link asking him to kill him bloomed in Sidon's head, and slowly, everything came together. This whole time, all this angst, all this misplaced self-hatred, believing his friend was punishing him shattered. How could he be so stupid?

The humiliation must've shown on Sidon's face because Link stepped forward suddenly, grabbing Sidon by his forearms. "No, none of that. It's quite clear you've been beating yourself up over this. No more."

"I can't-"

"No more," said Link. "If not for yourself, for me then."

That was a promise Sidon wasn't sure he could keep. He was a prince, he should be better than this, be able to make decisions without constantly second-guessing himself. Link wasn't going to let this go, not until Sidon agreed. Sidon took a small breath. He let his shoulders relaxed.

"Alright, my friend. I trust you."


End file.
